the_frontiers_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
UES - Celestia CV-02
The Celestia was the second Explorer Class, United Earth Republic starship. She was lunched half-build from Orbital Assembly Platform in 3472/3473. Overview of Dynamics The Celestia was the second ship of the Explorer Class exploration ship. Unlike the Defender Class ships, which were developed primary for the defense of the Earth, the Celestia was originally designed to be an exploration ship, and was outfitted with a top secret faster than light (FTL) drive, known as the Jump Drive. With a full crew of 300, it's complement of fighters, the on board weapon systems, and the Jump Drive, the Celestia can deal with most of the situations it might find itself in. Aurora Schematics Dimensions and Crew complement The Celestia wasn't built for combat unlike the Defender Class ships. The primary mission of such ship was for peaceful exploration and diplomacy missions. The design of the ship was to appear more peaceful and less threatening. Even though this was the intention, the Celestia still had the ability to defend herself if she was found in the position to do so. The Celestia is one third, approximately, the size of one of the Defender Class ships. It stand 232 meters wide by 500 meter tall and 1,477 meters long. The bottom of the hull is approximately 3 meters thick. The standard crew complement for normal operations is about 300 personal. Celestia comes accompanied by a complement of 48 fighters that it can hold in the hanger and fighter bays. With that being said, it can only hold 4 standard UES cargo shuttles. This means that under normal operations the Celestia can hold, feed, rest, and operate with around 356 personal on board. Specifications and Armament Specification Most of the technology that the Celestia has on board is classified to the public. With the knowledge that we have at hand, a person can gather that the Celestia (once fully armed and equipped). The sub-space speed for the Celestia is still highly classified at this time, but the propulsion system isn't. She uses an electrically accelerated propellant drive which means if order for her to move in space, she must carry around propellant in her tanks. This part of the ship is one that is highly armored to decrease the chances of explosion during combat. The faster-than-light drive and propulsion system that the Celestia uses is still highly classified. Armament The armament on this Explorer Class vessel is much like the Defender Class ships, although reduced and not quite extensive. The weapons systems that the Celestia would have had on board (if she was fully completed) when she left the space dock shows that her fire power was large. She would have been equipped with 4 Quad Rail Guns. These massive platform can deal damage on an almost nuclear scale, even though they only fire slugs. The Celestia is equipped with 16 Mini Rail Guns, which although half the size as the Quad Rail Guns, still play a key role in combat by firing point defense slugs. The point defense slugs are key for reducing the amount of rockets and missiles being launched in there direction. Also the Celestia is fitted with 4 forward torpedo and 2 aft torpedo tubs. The Celestia is also equipped with 1 Quad Missile Launcher. At any given moment the ship can be caring up to 60 torpedoes and approximately 120 missiles. Service History The Celestia's maiden flight was during the Jung invasion at earth whilst she was half-build and most of the ship was open to space. The first crew was a makeshift crew. First commanding officer was Lieutenant Commander Kovacic Category:AllianceCategory:SpacecraftCategory:ExplorerCategory:Article stubs